A Perfect Beginning
by SirensCalling
Summary: The Black Fairy's curse has been broken and now Emma can finally see what it's like to live a normal life with her family


_The Black Fairy's curse has passed. Magic has left our realm for good. No more dark ones or curses can hurt them now. Emma is on her way to discovering just what it's like to lead a normal life with the man she loves_.

I: Honeymoon

Miles from Storybrooke, was where the Jolly Roger was anchored, far from any intrusive parents or wellmeaning dwarves. On the deck, tangled in each other, the sun kissing their naked skin, the two newly weds were lost in each other.

Since departing, Killian had taken care to make love to Emma on every available surface. The passion and love he felt for his new wife-his wife, his heart, his luv, _his_ -had over taken him body and soul. Their couplings had been passionate beyond belief. But now, with the sun beginning to be engulfed by the sea, the former pirate took his time. He drew lazy kisses from her mouth, down, down, down tasting and teasing as he went.

Emma gasped as his tongue encircled her nipple, drawing it into his hot mouth. His tongue and teeth played across her skin. Hot coiling desire coarser through her, Emma's hands came up, her fingers grasping dark locks, her wedding bands catching the dying sun light.

"Killian,"she sighed as he released her nipple to draw a batb down the slight curve of her belly to that sweet place between her shapely thighs. The cry that fell from her lips was lost to the crashing of waves on the sides of the ship.

He sucked, he kissed, he devoured her very nectar, drawing his wife to the highest peak of passion with his slow torture. His mouth closed around her clit, sucking hard, bringing Emma a kind of pleasure she'd never truly expierenced. Her mind spun, her very bones turning to liquid. She lay limply beneath her husband as he rose up on his knees, positioning his throbbing cock at her entrance, with a practiced perssion, he entered smoothly and hard.

Her eyes flew open at the fullness of him, it felt so good to have him there. Killian clasped his hand in her own, holding it high above her head. His piercing blue eyes were the color of mercury as they bore into her own.

"Watch me, Swan," he growled.

Emma could only give a wordless moan, but her green eyes never left Killian.

Killian bucked his hips, the movements hard and slow, jarring her with every thrust, giving her his full length with every churn of his pelvis. Emma met him-thrust for thrust, both keeping the steady pace.

"You're so fucking beautiful, luv," he growled as he released her hand clasping her jutting breast, squeezing.

More pleasure flooded her, all at once the slow pace wasn't enough for her. Emma rose up, gently, but firmly guiding Killian to his back. His only answer was a cheeky grin. He rearranged his legs, holding his shaft still for Emma to seat herself. She moved without hesitation, taking him to the hilt. She rode him like a warrior, a vengeful Amazonian goddess.

Killian was captured by the beauty of her as she moved over him. And bloody hell did it feel amazing having her there. The woman he loved more than his own life riding him with a purpose. Killian grasped her neck tugging her lips down to meet his in a ravenous kiss.

It left them both gasping, Killian held her closer to him, thrusting deeper inside her. Their movements rose in tempo, their harsh breathing beating against their skin. The fire between them reached a powerful crescendo. Emma released a cry as her orgasm rocked through her, her arms grasped Killian tightly, as though he were the only thing anchoring her to the earth. Killian's own completion was equally as powerful as he buried his face in the crook of his wife's neck.

They remind like that for the span of a heart beat, Killian still buried deep inside her. Emma relaxed against him, pressing a feather light kiss on his temple as she sat up.

"That was . . ."

"Most definetly not a one time thing, luv," he teased as he tucked a blond lock behind her ear.

Emma released a light hearted giggle as she caressed her husbands face.

"Hmm, well . . ."

"Minx," he growled as he rolled her back beneath him, and began to remind his beautiful wife that he was not a man who could be satisfied with just a one time thing . . . .


End file.
